chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Silas Epista
Silas Epista is the protagonist of the story Silas Epista by Maneiac. He was brought into the Chessgame Universe by a Planeswalking Elder Dragon named Nicol Bolas. Instead of arriving on the planet, however; Justin Richards is placed in the body of a Sigma Draconian in space. Canon Status: Canon Theme: Makes No Difference Who We Are It Makes No Difference Who We Are by Celldweller Character Silas Epista stands at a height of 6'10" and weighs around 250lbs. He's really muscular, but not to the point of being disgusting. Silas has triangular ears that stick up from the top of his head, piercing through the sky-blue mane that's normally reaching down to his mid-back. Navy-blue scales cover the entirety of his body, save for the sky-blue scales of his underbelly/abs. Silas also has heterocromia, making one eye a piercing sky-blue while the other is a neon-green. His wings match his scale color, but the membrane matches his mane. Also, inverted knees; which makes him stand on the balms of his feet. His attire is short and sweet: composed of a leather sky-blue jacket (anaconda-design) and matching pants with no button or zipper. A slanted black belt holds his britches up, with two holsters carrying his guns. Zaelstrom- a diamond-looking katana made of simple steel -nestles itself between his right hip and holster. Personality "... I'm going to disprove the notion that Dragons are fireproof by melting you into mush... Seriously, stop making faces at my belly! It's embarrassing!" ~ Pregnant Sunset Silas Epista is hard to tick off. He has a laid back outlook on almost everything; the only sore spot being his subpar lovelife on Earth which is, more often then not, brought up regardless. He's apathetic towards most problems, and has a knack to piss people off by gallivatnting his ability to speak well with long explanations. Silas is, however, very trusting and loyal to those he has become friends with, or is in good relations with. Actually, he believes in cutting anybody the benefit of the doubt; unless they're trying kill to him or be his friends. Silas loves to ask questions. It's often his trademark to make people feel stupid about a lot of things. Ontop of that, he loves abusing the privelage of being an alien. He especially loves tortuing those who are pretty much intolerable to the "suggestive taboos" of their culture. History Before becoming a Piece in the Chessgame, Justin Richards was just your above-average highschooler. The lowest grade he ever got was a B- and he was pretty indifferent towards a lot of things. Bullies beating up a kid in the hallway he's walking down? Ignore it. Confessed to your crush just to get shot down? Shrug the shoulders. Get jumped by a bunch of guys because they don't like the fact you're smarter than them? Beat the snot out of em' and keep it moving. Justin was also an avid gamer and "Furry"; who also followed the way of Transcendentalism. He believed there was never a reason to give up, or to view others as his betters. He wasn't arrogant, just an equalist who viewed everyone and everything the same as he would view himself. As an avid gamer and card-game player, it only made sense for Justin to fall in love with Magic: The Gathering 2013 for the Xbox 360; a video game with real cards from one of his favorite trading card games. But, it was hard to beat. And during one night of extreme gaming; he should've read the Terms and Conditions for the popup against Nicol Bolas... Powers and abilities Some info is from Atharva's letter. Draconic Sightline: The ability to enhance your vision up to twenty times, with the added effect of discerning magic infrastructure within objects. The drawback of this skill is that all organisms become shaped blobs like one would see through a thermal camera. As such, it will be increasingly difficult to tell one person or thing from another, and the effects will not lift until eight hours have expired. (Doesn't see usage.) Draconic Link: This can only be had between those who share a strong bond with you. It is literally the act of melding your minds as one to increase the strength of you both. Strength is limited to Physical and Arcane only. Draconic Blood: The blood of the Alpha and Sigma Draconians surges with magic. With enough practice, you will be able to tilt the ratio of magic to blood in your body; a useful skill to have when in combat, as it will increase your magical input up to two-fold. Remember this, though; it is not a technique to be treaded upon lightly. If the magic in your blood saturates enough cells, your body will undergo Arcane Combustion. You will die. Corpus Draconis/Draco Mutatio: NEVER use this unless the situation calls for it! A Draconian MUST have something worth returning to in his heart, or you will stay in your Lowborn form forever; eventually going mad from the strain it puts on your Will and Mind, and then you will be lost from all salvation. Someone you TRULY love must be in possession of a keyphrase to turn you back, or you will become the beast the Aslanians have sealed away over generations; an unstoppable force of destruction that will surely lay waste to that planet of yours. A behemoth of Greed, Pride, and Aggression in which will rise in power with each use. PLEASE make sure you have something to go back to, Silas. Equipment *Silas has Three Weapons. Zaelstrom: A diamond-looking katana with a black handle and dragon-head guard. It's sharpness was sealed away by alien magic, which Atharva unlocks for him. It's cutting abilities are rumored to be very good, but its durability is of normal steel. * Zaelstrom has consumed the pistols by way of The Fester, turning the sword into a brilliant-white war axe of steel. It can shift between being the size of a normal baton, and its hulking war axe frame that stands on par with Silas's own height. This axe is surprisingly lightweight to him, but it has yet to be tested if it's heavy for others. (Name switch pending.) (Temporary) Hearth's Fire: A power that the old Silas Epista was feared for, even by the magically and technologically advanced Draconians from Asla. Justin is unable to wield it for now. Its properties were discussed briefly as being a Flame of One's Dying Will. It burns through all magic save for Race-Specific Magic (i.e Griffins/Pegasi = Wind, Dragons = Fire, Celestia = Sunfire) and Hellfire. (Temporary) Precision & Blowback: The Flintlock-designed pistols in the holsters. Their uses haven't been determined for now. The names come from the sky-blue engraving on the barrels. *Silas is also in possession of Four things from Asla, the Draconian Homeworld Judgement: A Traveler-Class(Unarmed) Shuttle-Rover capable of reaching Mach 2 in terms of speed. Most of the systems are operated by Silas's trusty companion, Siri; the Female Pink-Draconian Hologram. Judgement comes complete with two restrooms, a full kitchen, and six bedrooms. It looks like a NASA space shuttle in design, and can even transform into a terrain vehicle with tank treads. Siri: Siri is a hihgly-advanced artificial intelligence core program hailing from Asla as Magi-Tech; the combination of two-thirds magic to one-third technology. She displays herself as a small hologram, about the size of an apple; capable of sapient thoughts and actions. Siri is rather fiery towards males, but welcomes females with open arms and wide smiles; this is excluding her less than dapper sense of humor, which often belittles Silas's intelligence. She also operates both his Sirios Unit and his ship, Judgement. Sirios Unit: A contact lens currently placed inside Silas's left eye. It is capable of scanning ink documents and transferring the image into roving data. The Sirios Unit excells as storing, sending, and importing information. There's a function that allows Silas to view past occurences; a useful tactic for going over a lackadaisy day and finding things of interest that were easily missed before. (Temporary)The Fester: The three slashes on the left side of his face have turned completely silver. This is due to Goddess-Queen Atharva injecting his body with her trademark symbiotic nanites, Codename: Ouroboros. These nanites have three directives: Feed, Regenerate, and Multiply. The Fester is a type of incubation area within the silver confines of his facial laceration, where the nanites continue to multiply. They serve as a regenerative accelerator, and also form a 'second skin' under his scales. However, they are ravenous, and require Silas to stay fully nutritioned. Should he fail to do so, The Fester will not hesitate to consume his body as nourishment. Relationships Sunset Shimmer- Girlfriend Daniel Fortesque- Tolerated Acquaintence Princess Luna Everfree- Acquaintence (Will Change Later On) Appearance in Other Stories * Canon- Dark Body, Light Soul (Or the Tale of the Stalfos) Trivia * Silas's tongue can unwravel up to four feet; useful for a fifth appendage in sticky situations. Category:All Category:Pieces Category:Canon Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Protagonist